


Fuck What Have We Done?

by Sparkly_Deviant



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward, I got a special spot in hell for this one, Mutual Regret, Walk Of Shame, bisexual queens, i still don’t know how to tag, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkly_Deviant/pseuds/Sparkly_Deviant
Summary: Well.This is awkard.When Ash woke up, Lay cuddling Sals side but felt an arm around her waist, she was confused. Until the memories from last night come flooding back in, and the hangover from the alcohol they’d finished came all at once.“What the fuck??”





	Fuck What Have We Done?

**Author's Note:**

> || OOFFFFFF SHORT BUT OH WELL  
> . I had the idea for this at three am in the morning.  
> I deserve an awful place for this. Happens before Larry and Sal are made step brothers!!!!!  
> You can end me now ( ˘ ³˘)❤  
> I’m a slut for Kudos and Comments, might make a second chapter but idk||

Date:

Febrary 20th. 09:05am.                         

**Ash**

 

Well.  
This is awkard.  
When Ash woke up, Lay cuddling Sals side but felt an arm around her waist, she was confused. Until the memories from last night come flooding back in, and the hangover from the alcohol they’d finished came all at once.  
“What the fuck??”

She found herself speaking before the words could register in her mind, and she shot up, glancing behind her shoulder to see Larry who’s arm had been flung off when she had jumped away from them both. She heard Sal yelp in surprise and scramble off the bed, Larry letting out a groan when he ended up getting pushed off the bed in their mini panic. 

“Woah- What’s going on?” Sal questioned, looking at them both and glancing down and pausing when he realised what state of dress they were all in. Ashley in larrys massive shirt, and Sal in his comfy pants. Larry, was sat in his boxers with the blankets pulled around his shoulders to hide himself from the two.

“What did we do?” Ash cried, looking up and glancing to the empty bottles on the side, Sighing and running a hand through her hair. Her underwear was still on, that was a good sign. Nothing too bad could’ve happened. “Fuck- My heads killing.” 

“You two chill out.” Larry spoke up, over their worried voices and they both shut up, turning to face him with confused faces.

”Can anyone remember what happened last night?” Sal spoke, fumbling around the bedside for his mask and placing it on when he finally found it, nodding his thanks when Ashley messily threw his hair up into a bun. 

“Uh.. Something, Like. God it’s embarrassing to think of.” Larry sighed, running a hand across his face and glancing to them both, the purple marks on both of their necks something he decided not to mention yet.                       “Definitely something.. /Strange/.” 

They both immediately understood what he said, Crossing their arms and sighing loudly, Ashley more concerned on her appearance, glancing around the room for a mirror. She practically screeched when she saw her reflection,  looking at the bites and bruises on her neck.

”I’m never drinking again. Never.” Sal looked up, rubbing his eyes and collapsing into the chair by the desk, not even bothering to look at himself, knowing he’d be in the same position as the girl. 

“Rules. I’m making rules, right now.” Ash looked up, turning to face them both and standing up properly. 

“No one talks about this. Ever. To anyone.” She waited for the boys to nod in agreement, she wouldn’t have it any other way. “If anybody asks what we did last night, we played video games, listened to some music then went to bed. We didn’t drink. We didn’t smoke anything.” She knows larrys constantly getting high, which wouldn’t help rumours.

”You and Sal need to cover those.” Larry was pretty glad he was fine, but he did wonder how the night had gone. Had Sal kissed Ashley? Whilst Larry could get his neck? It would make sense. 

“I’ve got turtle necks.” Sal looked up, nodding. He was glad his mask covered his expression because he was so embarrassed. These two were his best friends and they’d all ended up getting rather.. involved. It was weird. But, he knows it’s not going to effect anything. 

“I can cover them with makeup.” Ash looked up, Sighing and glancing to the time, Turning back to face them both. 

“How the fuck did we manage that?”

 

 


End file.
